Grading vehicles, such as bulldozers or other crawler-tractors, are typically equipped with a blade for scraping the ground or pushing material along the ground. The blade is pivotally connected to the chassis of the grading vehicle such that it can pivot up and down. Additionally, blade controls are often provided to the operator in the cab of the vehicle for raising and lowering the blade with respect to the chassis of the vehicle. One of the most common uses for blades on grading vehicles is to level or otherwise grade the ground for construction of houses, buildings, parking lots, and roads.
Prior to the performance of a grading operation, a survey of the worksite is typically completed. As part of the surveying process, the worksite is often staked based on a previously generated topography map to indicate the different grades to be made across the worksite. The stakes are typically wooden stakes with handwritten markings to indicate to the operator of the grading vehicle what action(s) is required at such stake location when performing the subsequent grading operation. As a result, the operator must be able to see and translate the handwritten markings provided on each stake to ensure that the desired grade pattern is followed. Unfortunately, the operator is typically unable to view the stake markings when operating the grading vehicle. As a result, the operator must often stop the grading operation and exit the vehicle to view the markings provided on one or more adjacent stakes. This results in increased time and effort for completing the grading operation.
Accordingly, systems and methods for performing a grading operation based on data automatically captured from site markers, such as stakes, distributed across the worksite would be welcomed in the technology.